In the electromagnetic valve described in patent application No. P 40 28 447.6, it has become evident that the pressure relief valve function can be impaired if exact tolerances are not maintained in the valve needle guide of the magnet armature, due to the large frictional forces developed along the long valve needle guide of the magnet armature. As a further disadvantage, looseness may develop distance between the valve closing member and the valve seat due to inaccuracies or to wear.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to develop further an electromagnetic valve that avoids the above-mentioned disadvantages. Such a valve includes a precise, easily adjustable valve needle guide featuring minimum friction which guarantees a dependable closure of the valve needle.